


The Very Center of the Earth

by juliet_oscar



Series: welcome to the lover's club, asshole [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Fluff, Get Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet_oscar/pseuds/juliet_oscar
Summary: My take on a chapter two fix it."Richie looked wildly around the room at anything other than Eddie because his hand was still on his and it was warm and soft, and Richie really couldn’t handle this shit right now. He’d beaten some primordial shape-shifting clown monster, wasn’t that enough stress for one week?"





	1. Chapter One

Richie had always hated hospitals. The smell of antiseptic, the overbright lights, the shitty food. He couldn’t understand how people were supposed to feel better trapped in such a bleak place. He felt like he was sitting in death’s waiting room. 

“No,” he reminded himself, “because Eddie isn’t going to die.”

He surveyed Eddie’s face for any sign of consciousness. He’d been out for three days, ever since they dragged him out of the house on Neibolt Street. 

Richie still didn’t know how they had done it. He didn’t like to think about it, how close they had come to losing him. If Richie hadn’t realized that Pennywise was about to strike when he did the clown probably would have impaled Eddie and that would have been it. As it was Eddie ended up with a deep gash across his back instead.

That clown, that fucking clown. Richie tried to remind himself that it was dead, gone; for good this time but he was still in fucking Derry, and the whole goddamn town was haunted by It. He kept expecting to turn the corner and for It to be there.

All he wanted was to get in his car and get as far away from Derry as he could. But not without Eddie. 

All the losers had stayed waiting for Eddie to wake up (because he was going to wake up, he was). They came by the hospital every day to check in though Richie was beginning to get the sense they were checking up on him just as much as on Eddie. He hadn’t left the hospital since they had brought Eddie in. The other tried to convince him to leave, get some rest, clean himself up but he couldn’t, he couldn’t leave him. 

So eventually they gave up and started to try to get him to take care of himself in the hospital. Bev brought him clean clothes, and Bill came by in the evening to make sure he had something to eat. In fact, Bill would be showing up soon, probably along with Bev, Ben, and Mike. 

Richie didn’t even know how to talk to them. They all seemed to feel a certain relief that Richie did not share. He was still so afraid. He’d lost Eddie once before, he couldn’t do it again. 

He’d told Eddie as much down in the cave.

It was after the others went to finish off Pennywise, Richie had remained by Eddie’s side. He was pressing his jacket into the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

“Hold this here,” he said, taking Eddie’s hand and placing it on the jacket, “this should help till we can get you out of here.”

“Not sure I’m gonna make it out of here, Rich,” Eddie’s voice was raspy and strained. 

“Don’t you fucking talk like that. I’m not losing you again,” tears were streaming down his face by now.

Eddie let out a pained laugh, “Don’t think you really lost out on much, Richie.” 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” he said, “I didn’t know what it was, but I knew something was missing my whole life.”

Eddie looked up at him brow furrowed, “I missed you...”

“It’s not the same. Christ Eds, I’ve been in love with you since we were 13. I can’t just go back to life without you now that I’ve remembered,” he tipped his forehead against Eddie’s already regretting his outburst.

He knelt there with Eddie’s face cradled in his hands for a few seconds just breathing him in, thankful Eddie hadn’t pushed him away after his declaration. Then he rocked back onto his feet. 

“Now, I’ve got to go kill this fucking clown,” he said, “You better be here when I get back.”

Richie half hoped that when Eddie woke up, he would have forgotten this conversation. He didn’t know what he would do if not.

He brought his chair closer to the hospital bed and took Eddie’s hand in his. The doctors said the longer he stayed like this, the less likely he was to wake up, but Richie couldn’t think about that. Eddie was going to come back to him, he was.

Then he felt Eddie’s finger twitch. He looked up and saw his eyelashes flutter. 

“Hey, Eds. Eds, can you hear me? Fuck Eddie, please wake up.”

His long dark lashes rested against his pale cheeks and then slowly raised.

“Eddie!” Richie brought the hand not entwined with Eddie’s up to his cheek.

“Rich, “ Eddie slurred struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yeah, Eds, it’s me!”

“Wha… what happened?”

“We did, we killed the clown, for good this time. You’re in the hospital, it’s been a few days. Eds, you’re okay.”

Richie realized he was crying, but it didn’t matter, Eddie was awake. 

“All I remember is I stabbed Pennywise and then,” he gestured toward his wound, “and then you…”

He trailed off, looking at Richie properly for the first time. 

“You look like shit, man.” 

Richie laughed, a short, breathy laugh, “you don’t look so great yourself, asshole.”

“Richie, I…”

A voice from the direction of the door cut him off, “He’s awake! Bill, Ben, Mike, get over here! Eddie’s awake!”

Bev burst through the doorway, trailed by Ben, Bill, and Mike. 

They all began exclaiming over Eddie and Richie retreated. He didn’t want to begrudge them their joy, he understood, but still, he wanted Eddie to himself. He wandered out into the hall to find a nurse and let her know that Eddie was awake. 

After the nurse then the doctor had examined Eddie Mike insisted they get something to eat. 

“Richie, you coming?” Ben asked.

“Oh, no, I…”

“Richie, you need to get out of this room,” Bev said then turned to Eddie, “he hasn’t left the entire time you’ve been in here.”

Eddie looked at Richie searchingly, and Richie had to avert his eyes, it was all a bit too much. 

“C’mon man, Bill’ll stay with him,” said Ben clapping him on the back and steering him out the door.

Richie barely registered what they were eating. All hospital food was the same. The others joked and laughed, but Richie struggled to engage with them.

After they had all finished their neon jello, the rest of the losers began readying themselves to leave. 

When she realized Richie hadn’t risen from his seat next to Eddie Bev said, “Richie, you need some sleep. Some real sleep, in a bed. Eddie’s fine. Aren’t you, Eddie?”

“Yeah, she’s right, Rich. You can’t spend another night here but do you think you could hang back for just a minute?” He looked to Bev, “I won’t keep him long.”

“Alright,” she said, gathering her purse, “but I expect to see you back at the inn tonight, Richie.”

Then she turned and left.

In the silence left in the wake of their friends, Richie wondered if he should have just gone with Bev and the others. He didn’t know if he was ready for this conversation. He began studying his shoes intently. 

“Richie,” Eddie said, taking his hand gently. 

Richie looked up into Eddie’s eyes.

“Did you mean what you said, down there in the cave?”

“What do you mean?” he said once again averting his eyes.

He felt silly, like a teenager unable to meet Eddie’s gaze. But what had this whole trip to Derry been other than a painful recreation of his youth?

“When you said you’d been in love with me since we were 13.”

“Yeah, well, I mean I forgot that you existed for, like, 20 years,” he attempted a laugh, but even to himself it sounded half-hearted, “so I don’t think you can say I was in love with you that whole time.”

He dared to glance at Eddie who was staring at him almost cautiously, and Richie knew he had fucked up. 

“But were you? When we were 13?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I mean Bill and Bev were all over each other back then, and now Bev and Ben are a thing. Fucking crazy, right? There’s so much for you to catch up on since you’ve been out. Bev and Ben, oh, and Bill says he thinks he might write…”

“Beep, beep Richie,” Eddie interjected gently.

“Oh, sorry.” 

Richie looked wildly around the room at anything other than Eddie because his hand was still on his and it was warm and soft, and Richie really couldn’t handle this shit right now. He’d beaten some primordial shape-shifting clown monster, wasn’t that enough stress for one week?

“How about now?” Eddie asked.

“What?”

“How do you feel now?”

“Oh, I mean, fuck, Eds, I don’t know. I only remembered that you existed like a week ago, I can’t very well be in love with someone I haven’t spoken to in 20 goddamn years.”

“No?” Eddie asked

“Fuck, what do you want from me, Eds? I thought you were going to die,” his voice raises at this last sentence, “I was scared, and I said some shit. You know me, you can’t trust anything trash mouth Tozier says.”

“I always told you I hated it when you called me Eds,” he paused, “but I didn’t, not really.”

Richie finally looked at him, trying to understand what he was saying.

“I kind of liked it. Your name for me, it felt special. You called everyone else by their real names, but you always came up with stupid nicknames for me, you singled me out. And I liked it, I wanted you single me out, to notice me.”

“Really?” asked Richie incredulously.

“Yeah, of course. Bill and Stan were great and y’know everyone else who joined up that summer too but you were you. I don’t think I really understood it, back then, why you were different, but you were. You still are.”

“Yeah?” 

Eddie nodded, holding his gaze steadily. 

Richie felt as if his head or his heart might explode any moment, but he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Eddie’s. 

It was a chaste, gentle kiss, nothing like the kisses he’d dreamt about at a teenager. It was so much better. 

When he pulled back he kept his face close, his nose brushing against Eddie’s. 

“Please don’t make me go back to the inn.”

Eddie laughed.

“You actually have to sleep if I let you stay.”

“Of course,” Richie said in mock seriousness. 

“Bev is going to kill me,” Eddie said with a grin.

“I won’t let her,” said Richie brushing Eddie’s bangs off his forehead and pressing his lips against Eddie’s skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Richie grinned at him, that perfect, wild Richie Tozier grin, and Eddie felt himself blush. It was like they were 13 again. Eddie, taking any opportunity to touch him, not really understanding why he thrilled at every brush of hands or slap on the back. Except for this time Richie wasn’t avoiding eye contact or playing it off as a joke. Eddie’s heart ached at the promise of something better."

Eddie stayed in the hospital for three more days. The morning after he woke up, he, Bev, and Bill managed to convince Richie to go back to the inn and rest. Eddie hadn’t really wanted him to go, but it was apparent he was burnt out. He was desperately in need of a shower and a good night’s sleep. 

He returned early the next day looking better. He still looked exhausted, but the dark circles under his eyes had lightened, and he was cleanly shaven. 

Richie seemed just as unsure as Eddie about how they were supposed to act around each other now. A huge weight had been lifted the previous night, but it wasn’t clear where they were going from here. 

Eddie wished Richie would kiss him hello, maybe comb his fingers through his hair and ask how he was feeling but instead he kept his hands to himself as he greeted him. But when Richie resumed his place in the chair beside his bed, Eddie reached down and took his hand. 

Richie grinned at him, that perfect, wild Richie Tozier grin, and Eddie felt himself blush. It was like they were 13 again. Eddie, taking any opportunity to touch him, not really understanding why he thrilled at every brush of hands or slap on the back. Except for this time Richie wasn’t avoiding eye contact or playing it off as a joke. Eddie’s heart ached at the promise of something better. 

But again, they were interrupted. Bev and Ben had come to say goodbye. Now that they knew Eddie was alright the rest of the losers were heading out. 

As they entered the room, Richie moved to take his hand back, but Eddie squeezed it tighter. Bev and Ben weren’t going to care, and he wasn’t willing to let go yet. Neither of them mentioned it as they said their goodbyes and made them promise to call and get together regularly, but the little smirk that played across Bev’s lips as she kissed him farewell made it clear she had noticed. 

Later that day, Bill came by on his way out of town. The same promises were made, and hugs were shared. Mike was still in Derry, trying to tie things up before he made the big move. 

The morning of his release from the hospital, Richie arrived early with two coffees and a fresh set of clothes for Eddie. 

Getting dressed by himself was a bit of a struggle, his stitches pulled at every move, but he didn’t want the first time Richie saw him undressed to be at the hospital. 

When he pulled back the privacy curtain, Richie was there waiting. Eddie looked him up and down, noticing his dark jeans and cream-colored sweatshirt.

“Wait, is that my sweatshirt?” he asked, knowing full well that it was, “Did you go through my fucking bags?”

Richie smiled and stepped closer to Eddie, not quite touching but so close.

“Well, I wasn’t planning to be in Derry this long,” he said, “so I only packed only like three days worth of clothes, you know? The way any sane person would.”

He stepped closer still, this time placing his hands on Eddie's shoulders, smirking down at him.

“You, on the other hand, brought what I have to assume was your entire wardrobe. So I figured you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a few things.”

“First of all, I’m concerned that you think two suitcases could hold an entire wardrobe. Second,” he raised his hands to rest carefully on Richie’s chest before moving to play nervously with the zipper pull, “I like it, you wearing my clothes. You look nice.”

“Oh good,” Richie said with mock relief, “then you probably won’t mind the other stuff I borrowed.”

Eddie furrowed his brow.

“I was happy to see that you had matured out of the tightie whities,” Richie said his eyes twinkling.

“You didn’t!” Eddie said shoving him playfully.

Richie put his hands up in front of him, “Would you have rathered I reworn a dirty pair?

Eddie scowled at him, trying to suppress a smile, “I would have rather not had your nasty balls in my underwear.”

He smacked Richie’s arm, still trying to pretend he wasn’t turned on by the thought of Richie wearing his underwear. Richie looped his arms loosely around Eddie’s shoulders. 

“I have something I want to show you,” he said softly, his tone no longer joking.

“Yeah?”

Richie nodded, “But we have to drive to it. Are you ready to go?”

Eddie gathered his last few possessions and filled Richie out to his rental car. Of course, Richie had to get a bright red sports car, he had never really mastered the art of subtlety. Eddie wondered if that was purposeful. If Richie thought he could distract people with jokes and flashy shit so they wouldn’t notice the things he didn’t want them to see.

In the car on the way to Richie’s mystery location, Eddie took his hand that had been resting on the console between them. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and then lifted Richie’s hand to his lips. He hadn’t planned to do it, but he’d always loved Richie’s hands, and it just felt like the right thing to do at the moment, only one of the soft, gentle things he’d always wanted to do with Richie. 

Richie’s whipped around to look at him and then had to swerve to keep the car on the road.

“Jesus Christ, Eds, you’re going to get us into an accident.”

Eddie just smiled enjoying his ability to fluster Richie with something so simple. 

Richie pulled off to the side of the road just ahead of the old red covered bridge. 

“The kissing bridge? Really Rich?” he said with a laugh as he got out of the car.

“Oh shut up, asshole. It’s not like I need the bridge as an excuse to kiss you.”

“I don’t know, you talk a big game for a guy who kissed me once, three days ago,” Eddie teased hoping to provoke Richie into action.

Instead, Richie crouched down by the bridge railing looking over the decades of carved names carefully. After a moment, he paused and then lifted his hand to rest on one of the names. Eddie walked over and crouched next to him. Beneath Richie’s fingers were the letters “R + E.”

“Oh, Richie,” Eddie murmured bringing his hand up to trace the faded letters. 

Richie continued staring at the railing, not even glancing at Eddie, “I don’t even know why I did it, really. It was just, I couldn’t tell anyone, not Bill or Stan and especially not you. I think I just wanted evidence somewhere of everything I was feeling. No one who saw this would know what it meant, but still, they would see it. Somehow they would see me, see what I was feeling. I don’t know, it was stupid.”

Eddie wrapped an arm around Richie’s shoulders and hugged him.

“It’s not stupid, I get it,” Eddie said carefully, “And I’m sorry for… for not seeing you, for not being someone you felt you could talk to.”

Richie smiled faintly, but Eddie could see there were tears in his eyes. He hated that he had never realized how scared Richie was back then. He was supposed to be his best friend, but he didn’t even notice something so important. 

Richie pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket, Eddie looked down and saw a small pocket knife. He took it gently from Richie.

He recarved the letters Richie had put there almost three decades earlier. When he felt sure the lines were deep enough to weather at least another 27 years he folded up the knife and handed it back to Richie then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

They stayed there for a moment before Richie pushed himself up onto his feet and then offered Eddie a hand. He tried not to show how painful it was as his stitches pulled at the effort.

“Shit, we’re getting old,” Richie said laughing.

“Speak for yourself, I was stabbed by a demonic crab clown this week.”

“Fine, then I’m getting old,” Richie said before pulling him into a hug. 

When Richie let go, Eddie took one small step back and looked up into his face. Then he pushed up onto his toes and kissed him.

Right from the beginning, it was much more intense than their first. Quickly Richie bent his head, making it easier for Eddie to maintain contact. He then brushed his hands through Eddie’s hair and brought them around to cradle the back of his head. Eddie twisted his fingers in Richie’s shirt pulling him closer and darting his tongue tentatively into his mouth. Richie sucked in a breath and deepened the kiss. It was perfect and wonderful, and like nothing else, Eddie had ever experienced. Then Richie’s tongue glanced across the stab wound in his cheek. He winced almost biting Richie’s tongue in the process.

“Fuck, Eds, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Eddie mumbled from behind the hand he had clamped over his cheek. 

Richie snorted and then started to laugh. Eddie joined him.

“Fuck we’re disasters,” Eddie said.

“Are you really alright?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Eddie straightened up, and Richie wrapped his arms around his waist. Eddie tipped his forehead against Richie’s chest and waited for his laughter to die down.

Once they were both quiet Eddie mumbled against Richie’s shirt, “what the fuck are we going to do now?”

“Well, probably go back to the inn, you need some rest.”

“No, I meant after that.”

“Oh.”

Eddie sighed heavily. 

“I don’t think I can go back to Myra, it wasn’t a great marriage but…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I’m no expert,” Richie said, “but I don’t think happily married men generally get semis from kissing other guys.”

As he said this Richie ghosted his hand teasingly over Eddie’s half-hard dick.

“You don’t have to be such a little shit all the time, Richie,” he said, swatting his hand away trying not to give away how much that brief touch affected him.

“Okay, fine I’m not going back to my wife but then what do I do?” Eddie asked, fearful he wouldn’t get the answer he was hoping for. 

“You can stay with me for a while. If you want,” Richie offered casually.

“What do you mean ‘stay with’ you?”

“You know, during the divorce, till you decide what you want to do or whatever.”

Eddie furrowed his brow, “I honestly can’t tell if you’re offering to let me crash on your couch for a couple of weeks or asking me to move across the country with you.”

“What do you want me to say, Eds? That I want you to fill my tiny apartment with those ridiculous suitcases full of your shit, that I want you to lecture me about the state of my bathroom, and badger me every day to do the dishes and not leaves clothes on the floor? That all I want is to share space with you, to go to sleep next to you, and have you come home every day from your boring-ass job and tell me all the boring details of your day? Because that’s it, Eddie, that’s what I want, but I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want by listing off my stupid fantasies.”

“You fantasize about me making you do the dishes? Kinky,” Eddie laughed.

Richie didn’t, and Eddie realized he was afraid. 

“Yes, Rich, that’s what I wanted you to say because I want that too. I don’t want just to be your house guest, I want to live with you every day for the foreseeable future.”

He cupped Richie’s cheek in his hand and looked him in the eye, imploring him to believe him. 

“There’s a flight to LA tomorrow. Do you think…” Richie didn’t finish the question.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean I have no idea what’s going to happen with the divorce, and I’ll need to get some of my stuff from New York eventually. I should probably call Myra and my lawyers. Which do you think I should call first?”

“Eds, take a deep breath. That can all wait. Let’s take a couple of days, just us and see where we are after that?”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Eddie said.

Richie kissed him, no tongue this time perhaps he was spooked from the last one, but nice all the same.

“We should get back to the inn,” Richie said, “it’ll probably take you the rest of the day to pack all your shit.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but happily followed Richie into the car.

When they arrived back at the inn Richie turned to him and said, “Okay, so we weren’t sure how long you were going to be in the hospital and it felt kind of silly to keep charging your card for a room you weren’t using so right now your stuff is in my room but I’m sure there’s another room available now that everyone else has cleared out.”

Eddie studied his face. He could not figure out if Richie was suggesting a second room because that’s what he wanted or because that’s what he thought Eddie wanted. 

“Do you want me to get my own room?” Eddie asked.

“Oh yeah, no you can do whatever you want. I just didn’t want you to think I was trying to trick you into bed or something,” Richie said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

“Rich,” Eddie said, rubbing Richie’s upper arm in a gesture he hoped was comforting, “you don’t need to trick me into bed with you. I just want to be sure that’s also what you want.”

Richie looked at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah, yes, of course, that’s what I want.”

“Good.”

Eddie thought about kissing him but here, in the middle of downtown was different than on some abandoned back road. Someone had been killed for the same thing only two weeks ago. So instead he just smiled.

It did take Eddie awhile to reorganize his things. Richie had taken absolutely no care when he stole the sweatshirt to return everything to their proper order. As he organized, Richie laid back on the bed, making quips about his various possessions as he saw fit. 

When Eddie was happy with the state of things, he took a step back and considered the room. Richie remained spread out on the bed, currently flipping lazily through a magazine. Eddie wasn’t sure if he should join Richie on the bed. There was one chair in the room, but it seemed weird for him to position himself at such an uncomfortable distance.

What Eddie really wanted to do was climb on top of Richie; to explore his familiar, comforting body in ways he’d never done before. And why not? He and Richie were, well not dating but something, they were definitely something. And Eddie wanted him so much, and he knew Richie wanted him as well so why not? It didn’t have to go any further than making out if they didn’t want it to.

So he came to stand at the end of the bed looking down at Richie, who didn’t so much as look up from his magazine. He took a breath and crawled onto the bed, straddling Richie’s hips. This got his attention.

Richie put down the magazine and pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking shocked.

“Hi,” Eddie whispered.

“Hi, yourself,” Richie said, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, “what’re you doing Eds?”

“I thought it was pretty clear,” Eddie said and then bent down to kiss him.

He didn’t hold back. He wanted Richie to know how he felt, how much he wanted him. When he eventually broke the kiss, Richie was breathing heavily. 

“Holy shit, Kaspbrack where did you learn to do that?” 

Eddie grinned. He didn’t say that he’d never done anything like that before. Of course, he’d kissed people before, had sex before but nothing like this. 

With Myra, it was always just a matter of obligation. The only reason they were married at all was that that’s what Eddie felt he was supposed to do. 

With Richie, everything was different, it was easy and natural and so very right. 

Richie did not wait for an answer he curled his fingers in Eddie’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss. As they kissed, Eddie ran his hands down Richie’s chest and stomach. Even through his shirt, he could feel the muscle under a soft layer of fat. He had changed so much since they were teenagers, but Eddie could still feel that particular warmth of his Richie in this middle-aged body. 

Eddie began kissing down Richie’s jaw, pausing to pull lightly at his earlobe with his teeth. This earned him whine from Richie. As he left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, Eddie could feel Richie beginning to stiffen against his thigh. 

Richie played with the hem of his shirt before skating his hand up Eddie’s sides. Eddie took a sharp breath. The direct contact of skin-on-skin was intoxicating, and he wanted more. 

He started trying to pull his shirt off without breaking their kiss. When Richie realized what he was doing, he pushed Eddie away just enough that he was able to pull off his shirt.

Eddie tried to resume their kiss, but Richie pulled back, looking him up and down. 

“Wow, Eds, I’m impressed.”

Eddie was in fairly good shape for his age but when you’re trapped in a loveless marriage and a boring job you needed distractions.

He pushed Richie back against the bed and continued exploring his mouth with his tongue. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s back, stopping at his waist where he gripped and tried to bring Eddie closer to him. Unfortunately, his right hand had landed on his bandages. As Richie dug his fingers in, even though it was very gentle, a shooting pain ripped through Eddie’s lower back. Eddie groaned in pain, breaking their kiss.

“Fuck,” he whispered against Richie’s lips.

He was a bit lightheaded and didn’t know if he was capable of sitting up.

“Ah, shit,” Richie said, “fuck Eds, I’m sorry. I completely forgot.”

Richie helped him up, and he moved to lay next to Richie on the bed. 

“Should I go get some ice?” Richie asked anxiously.

“No, no, I’m fine, Rich.”

Richie was up on his knees facing towards Eddie, looking over him worriedly. It was sweet that he was so concerned, but it really was fine. Eddie found the interruption more annoying than anything else.

He sat up a bit and then brought his hand to Richie’s cheek, pulling him down for another kiss. 

“Jesus, Eds, I just maimed you, and you want to keep going?” Richie pulled back in alarm

“I was already maimed, it’s fine,” Eddie said before kissing him again. 

“Okay, Okay,” Richie said, breaking their kiss once more, “but you need to be careful. The last thing we need is you ripping your stitches.”

He pushed Eddie back down against the pillows.

“You just lie back, Princess, and let me take care of you.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie said with a laugh.

“Given your delicate condition I think fucking is off the table, but I’m sure I can come up with something,” he smirked.

“You’re such a shithead sometimes,” Eddie said.

Richie smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Eddie loved the weight of Richie on top of him. He felt secure and cared for. As Richie began kissing down his neck, across his collarbone, and eventually his chest. He noticed how soft and tender Richie was being, not using his teeth or nails, he simply pressed warm kisses down Eddie’s body. His touch was almost reverent, at one point he took Eddie’s hand and tangled their fingers together. 

When he reached the waistband of Eddie’s jeans, he looked up.

“How’re you feeling, Eds?”

Eddie let out a shaky breath, “Good Rich, really good.”

“Do you want…”

Eddie cut him off, “yes, absolutely.”

Richie smiled and began undoing his jeans.

“Wait, wait,” Eddie said, and Richie immediately stopped and sat back on his heels.

“You’re wearing way too much clothing,” Eddie said rucking up Richie’s shirt under his sweatshirt. 

Richie bit his lower lip, “Yeah, alright, but you have to understand we didn’t all grow up to be hot like you and Ben.”

Richie shouldered out of the zip-up and peeled off his t-shirt. His chest was covered in a smattering of dark hair, his stomach was pale and soft, with just the slightest bit of a belly. A trail of hair led from his belly button down below the waist of his jeans. 

Eddie rested his hands on Richie’s hips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Richie,” he murmured. 

Richie rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m serious Rich.”

He trailed his fingers down Richie’s chest. 

“You’re perfect.”

At this, Eddie thought he saw color rise in Richie’s cheeks, but he didn’t really have a chance to see before Richie kissed him again.

“Pants too,” Eddie said when they paused for a breath. 

Richie stood, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them off unceremoniously revealing a pair of navy boxer briefs.

“Seriously?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“I told you I ran out,” Richie said grinning, clad only in Eddie’s underwear.

Eddie really couldn’t be mad about it, he looked so good in them. Richie returned to the bed and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Eddie’s jeans and his boxers, pulling both down in one motion. 

Once Eddie had kicked out of his pants, he laid back fully exposed. Richie just sat back and stared. It was a bit unnerving. The longer he looked, the more vulnerable Eddie felt.

“Well, are you just going to stare or are you going to do something, dipshit?” 

The name-calling had its intended effect, and Richie laughed.

“We really need to work on your dirty talk Kaspbrak.”

“Who better to learn from than the trashmouth.”

Richie leaned in and kissed him once more before turning his attention elsewhere. He leaned in and carefully ran his tongue up the underside of Eddie’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie cried. 

Richie had barely done anything, and he was already losing it.

He then took the head between his lips and sucked tentatively. Eddie tried to maintain his composure but holy shit. As Richie slowly took more of his length, Eddie let out an obscene moan. Richie sat back, leaving him aching at the loss of sensation.

“First time having your dick sucked, Eds?”

Eddie felt himself flush but nodded. Richie grinned before resuming his position between Eddie’s legs. As he steadily bobbed his head, Eddie curled his fingers into Richie’s hair. 

Everything about this was a bit overwhelming. The sensation alone was incredible, but then there was the Richie of it all. He tried not to think about what would have happened had they not grown up in Derry. Maybe they would have gotten together in high school, but even if they hadn’t, they would have at least remembered each other and perhaps they would have reconnected sooner. It had stolen so much from them. 

Eddie did not last terribly long. After a few minutes, he felt himself getting close. He used the hand currently twisted in Richie’s hair to pull him back. Understanding his meaning, Richie sat back and stroked him till he came in spurts across his stomach.

Eddie laid back feeling boneless and sated. Richie rested his face against his thigh, taking deep breaths. As he came out of his post-orgasm fog, he cupped Richie’s cheek in his hand and pulled him up, so they were face-to-face.

He really wanted to kiss him. He wanted to drag their faces together until he could feel Richie’s glasses bumping against his cheeks and kiss him until he understood how much he loved him. But he couldn’t. 

Richie could evidently see this confusion play out across his face.

“Do you want me to go brush my teeth so you can kiss me?”

Eddie closed his eyes, embarrassed, and nodded. He wished he could have just kissed him like a normal person, but when he tried all he could think about was where his mouth had just been and all the germs inevitably lingering on his tongue. He shoved down the instinct to ask Richie to bring him a towel for the come currently drying on his stomach. He’d already made him get up and brush his teeth in the middle of sex, he couldn’t ask him to wait while he cleaned himself up.

Richie came back to bed still wearing Eddie’s underwear. He sat next to him on the bed. 

“I’m really sorry,” Eddie murmured not meeting Richie’s eyes. 

With one hand resting on Eddie’s jaw, he tipped his head up, forcing him to look at him.

“Don’t apologize, Eds. I’m happy to do anything,” he paused, “anything at all that makes you feel more comfortable.”

He kissed him gently, almost hesitantly. Eddie leaned into him and deepened the kiss. He brought one hand down to Richie’s lap and stroked his hardness through the silky boxers. Richie sighed with relief, and Eddie felt guilty for making him wait so long.

He helped Richie wriggle out of his underwear. Without breaking their kiss, Eddie took him in hand. Touching him felt good, nothing like when he did this to himself. Richie rewarded him with little sighs and groans as he built up speed. 

Eddie was still adjusting to the feeling of Richie’s cock in his hand, the way his fingers dragged across the skin, and small twists of his wrist that made Richie moan when suddenly Richie came with a cry. 

He leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder as he stroked him through his climax. They sat like that, breathing heavily for a few minutes. Eddie started to trace patterns on Richie’s back with his fingers. 

Eventually, Richie sat up.

“You have no idea how many times I dreamt about this,” Richie said.

“Did it live up to your expectations?” Eddie asked nervously.

“So much better,” Richie said drowsily. 

After a moment of just enjoying the feeling of a warm, relaxed Richie in his arms, Eddie said,

“We need to get cleaned up.”

Richie grunted non-committedly. 

“C’mon Rich, I am not about to get a rash from your jizz.” 

When Richie still didn’t respond, he tried a different tactic.

“Either you stay here in bed alone while I shower or you could spend that time with me in the shower.”

Finally, he got through him. Richie sat up.

“Alright, but then can we nap before dinner?”

“Of course,” Eddie said kissing his forehead. 

After their shower they both fell into bed, warm and comfortable but exhausted. Richie laid on his back, and Eddie curled around him, burying his nose in his hair. 

“I love you, trashmouth,” he whispered against Richie’s skin.

It was twenty-seven years overdue, but it was well worth the wait.

“Love you too, Eds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I'm working on a follow-up. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible but I am going on a road trip for the next week and a half so it might be a bit before I have reliable internet access.
> 
> Also, the title comes from Shakespeare's "Troilus and Cressida."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I'm working on a follow-up. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible but I am going on a road trip for the next week and a half so it might be a bit before I have reliable internet access.


End file.
